SHIELD Academy
by DyslexicAndAwesome
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. has started a school to train future heroes. Everyone is divided up into teams, Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, and Zeta. Ask anyone, they'll tell you no team is special, there are no ranking, but it feels like Zeta is the loser team, and Zeta isn't the only one to think that. SYOC open until December 28.
1. Orientation

Lieber, Virgina - 8 miles outside of DC

From the outside, the school looked plain and ordinary with its gray, impersonal walls. Unbeknownst to the civilians that passed it, it was heavily guarded. No one who wasn't suppose to could get in, or out. It might have been mistaken as an office building, but in reality, it was the S.H.I.E.L.D A Academy; a school for for the children of Avengers and others with special abilities, to train so they too could save the world one day. Today was the first day the academy was open. Dozens of students and their parents waited in the school's auditorium. A tall woman with black hair cut short walked onto the stage and to the microphone that had been set up earlier. She was dressed in formal business attire and wore a serious expression.

"Welcome to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy." She said in an unwelcoming tone. "I am agent Bahni Al-Abbas and, do to a recent grounding from the field, I'll be your headmistress for the foreseeable future."

The crowd mumbled as they talked about their new headmistress. She didn't seem to care.

"You'll be divided into team of six to eight." Headmistress Al-Abbas continued. "For the rest of the year, you will train with your team, eat with your team, sleep in the same room as your team. You will spend most of your time with your team, bonding with each other. Your team will become your family."

There were a couple of glazed eyes in the audience and not just from from the students. The headmistress droned on, reciting a speech she probably didn't even write herself.

"I will now list off the teams. Please meet up at the end of the ceremony." She became listing off the teams. First Alpha, then Beta, Gamma, Delta. She ended with Zeta.

Zeta; the Greek equivalent of z, the very last letter in the Latin alphabet, a.k.a. the worst letter. Plus, according to the pamphlet, Zeta's room was at the worst spot, second floor, farthest back. Alpha's room was on the first floor, at the front of the hall. If you asked any of the agents of the agents working at the academy, they would say no team was special, that each one was formed so that each member complimented the others, but it didn't feel like it. Zeta felt like the loser team and it wasn't just Zeta that saw it that way.

 **A/N: A couple rules before we get started:**

 **Canon couples only, with the exception of Steve and Bucky, Loki and Valkyrie, and Natasha and Bruce**

 **No one who already has a kid in the movies can have one here, so no Clint kids or Scott and Hope kids (I know Hope doesn't have a kid, but Scott does)**

 **Guardians' kids can be submitted**

 **The character doesn't have to be a child of the Avengers/Guardians, but it is preferred**

 **No kids for Peter Parker, Shuri, or Groot, it would just be weird to me, Tony and Peter each having a kid about the same age**

 **Single characters can still have kids, like Thor or Maria, they don't need a named partner**

 **I'm trying to practise writing a diverse set of characters, so give me anything, race, gender, sexuality, disability, anything**

 **I'm limiting it to no more than three kids per person/couple, I'll put a list of people that can't be used on the profile when the limit is reached**

 **This will be k+, I expect your characters to be too**

 **If you don't want your character on Zeta, just let me know**

 **I will accept every character, up to 40, as long as they follow these rules**

 **This will close on the 28th or when 40 is reached**

 **Name:**

 **Age (14-18):**

 **Gender (and pronouns):**

 **Parent(s):**

 **Powers (if any):**

 **Personality:**

 **History:**

 **Appearance (hair eyes, skin, body type, etc.):**

 **Clothing style:**

 **What kind of roommate are they (clean, messy, loud, quiet, etc.):**

 **How do they feel about being on team Zeta, if placed there:**

 **Do they actually want to be a hero:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Can I pair them with someone:**

 **Story arch you would like to see with them:**

 **Extra:**


	2. Mini Update

**A/N: Hey everyone. First off I just wanted to say thanks to the people who submitted so far; I have sixteen great characters so far. I just wanted to address a couple things. First, reviews.**

 **Manny Siliezar: Yes, 40 character is insane, but I should have elaborated on it. I won't have 40 main characters, but 40 characters total (plus the teachers I make). There will be six to eight main characters, which is team Zeta, then their friends and siblings, and final the other students. Everyone will have at least a few lines in the story, but not everyone will have the main amount of focus.**

 **Cloudofeathers: I am accepting guest submissions. I almost couldn't though. I got emails about both you and Marvelholic, but they didn't show up in reviews until recently. I don't know if I'll have problems in the future, but it should be fine.**

 **Marvelholic: Can you elaborate on what you mean by a mix of straight and ace? Is she heteroromantic asexual, demisexual, grayasexual, a different term, or is Lin suppose to be not really sure where she falls?**

 **Now just a couple other things.**

 **I've been asked about villain submissions a couple times. This story will not have any villains attacking the school or for the students to fight. This is a high school story with super powers. You can send me children of villains that peaked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interest or a bully character, but there aren't any _villain_ villains.**

 **The point of this story was suppose to be about Zeta seeming to be the loser team to most, but a lot of your guys' character don't seem to have a problem with Zeta. With most of the characters viewing Zeta as just another team, it makes the whole "we're the loser team" thing not really work. I mean, I can't tell you how to make your characters, that's the point of the syoc, but it does change the plot if almost no one has an opinion about Zeta.**

 **I probably won't update until I have an actual chapter written, which will be the beginning of the year, maybe earlier depending on if spots fill up quick, but it'll probably be the new year. See you then.**


	3. Orientation Part 2

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile. It ended up longer than I expected. Nearly 2,000 words.**

The academy looked very intimidating to Jamie as he and his family walked up to it. He wanted this so bad, to be a hero like his dads. That dream seemed out of reach for him sometimes. It wasn't like he was Margaret. He tried to not be jealous of her, but it was hard not to. When his dad's adopted her five years ago, she already was skilled in combat and she had powers. Jamie had nothing. No one would have guessed he shared DNA with the great Captain America. None of the super serum seemed to be passed down to him.

They walked through the doors, several people already inside. The doors to the auditorium were still shut. They probably wouldn't open for another few minutes. Jamie didn't recognize most of the people there. He looked around for familiar faces. His gaze eventually landed on the Maximoffs.

"Hey." A.T.O.M. Maximoff, the robot child of Wanda and Vision, called them over.

A.T.O.M. may have looked 15, but he was actually six months old. Jamie had only met him a handful of times in the pass couple of months, but he considered him a friend. He was standing with his parents and brother, Mark, who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Hey," Jamie said as he and his family walked over. "You good Mark?"

Mark took a moment to answer. "Noisy."

Wanda put an arm around her son, pulling him close. Mark was, among other things, telepathic, but he couldn't control it.

"He isn't use to crowds," Wanda told them.

"It's nice to see you guys again," A.T.O.M. said Jamie and Margaret.

"You too," Jamie replied. He would've continued if not for Mark's outburst a moment later.

"HE'S NOT EVIL!" Mark shouted. Jamie had noticed the eyes on A.T.O.M., but hadn't thought much of it. "JUST BECAUSE HE PART OF ULTRON DOE-"

"Mark!" A.T.O.M. voice was a sharp whisper.

Everyone was watching them now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't, I wasn't thinking. It was just, her thoughts," Mark pointed to a short, Asian appearing girl who stood at the other end of the room. She was watching them wearily. "They were awful. She doesn't trust you not to kill us all."

The doors to the auditorium opened before anything else could be said.

Alexander wished his mom was there with him. Ever since S.H.E.I.L.D. brought him in a year ago to examine his powers, he barely got to see her. He shouldn't have been mad at her, but he couldn't help it. She lied to him. Okay, she didn't lie to him, but she doesn't tell him the whole truth. He had the right to know who his father was. S.H.E.I.L.D. had told him a little before his last visit with her. He wished she could be there now so he could apologize. Who knows when he'll actually get the chance, it had already been a month.

"Alexander?" Hearing his pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked behind him to Agent Phil Coulson and his daughter, Lin. They had stopped a few feet back, by the school enterance, which Alexander had passed. He walked back over to them and the three walked towards the school.

Coulson had looked after Alexander for the passed year. Lin was being tested like him. She could shapeshift. She was the only one there near his age, being three years older than the 15-year-old, so he would often spend free time with her. It was clear she was destined to be like her parents. She had already been out in the field, and suffered the consequences, but that didn't stop her dream. Alexander glanced down at her legs. She had learned to walk normal with her bionic leg now, but he knew it still gave her trouble.

"We're early," Coulson informed them. "You two should go and meet some of your new classmates. I have some business I need to get to." With that he walked down one of the halls.

Lin must have been able to tell how off put Alexander was at the idea of mingling. He wasn't outgoing like her, he was quite shy actually. Being social wasn't exactly his strong suit.

"Geh, sprich mit jemandem," She said. Alexander liked when she talked to him in his native language. He may have lived in America for the pass three years, but Germany was still his home.

Lin walked away before he could say anything else. Who was he suppose to talk to? Lin was the only person he knew there. He looked around for someone to talk to, when the front door opened again. A boy about his age walked with a woman who must have been his mother. He was tall with dark gray eyes, his black hair styled in a faux hawk. Alexander recognized him from the picture Coulson showed him of his dad, Thor. His name was Jason, if he remembered.

Part of Alexander wished Thor had come too so he could meet him and part of him was relieved he wasn't there. What would he say to his dad? Hey there, I'm your son. I know my mom never told I existed, but I have your blond hair and lightning powers to prove it.

Then another thought hit him, what was he going to say to Jason? He had to say something, didn't he? He couldn't keep a secret like this from him, though that wasn't sounding like a bad idea at the moment.

"What are you staring at?" Jason asked Alexander, who hadn't realized that he hadn't taken his eyes off his brother as he contemplated his decision.

There were a couple of eyes on him now, making things harder. He walked to Jason.

"Sorry. I'm Alexander." He stuck out his hand. "My dad is Thor."

"What did you say?" Jason mom interjected. Alexander knew her, it started with a J too. Joan? No, Jane. He wasn't sure her relationship with his dad, though, and he was beginning to feel he was walking on thin ice.

"He doesn't know about me. At least, I don't think. I didn't even find out until a month ago. S.H.I.E.L.D. told me about you."

Alexander wasn't sure what Jason was going to say next. Before he could say anything, a boy with platinum blond hair, standing next to Scarlet Witch herself had started shouting, drawing in everyone's attention.

Amanda walked through the door of S.H.I.E.L.D. academy with confidence. Her future awaited her. She pushed a piece of white-blonde hair behind her ear as the doors closed behind her. Her face stayed neutral as she looked around, taking everything in. This was her home for the next year. She was one of the youngest there, being just 14. She was much smarter than the average 14 year old, though, and she knew it. After all, how people can say they earned a college degree at 13. Amanda could.

Having some down time at the moment, Amanda sat down on the floor, by a wall and pulled out her laptop. She wondered what kind of security this school had. She began hacking into the academy's security system. It was surprisingly complex. Amanda liked the challenge. She was a good chunk of the way through in a matter of minutes when something popped up on her screen.

 **COME TO ROOM 105**

 **NOW**

Oh great, someone found her. She did as she was told, packing up her laptop and taking her things with her. She walked down one of the halls, to room 105. The door was unlocked, but the room looked empty. Amanda turned on the light, but still, no one was to be seen.

"Hello?" She called. no reply.

She started walking back when she was stopped by a man wearing a suit.

"You were suppose to wait in room 105," he said.

"Excuse me?" the teen replied.

"Amanda Pendergast, correct?"

She answered with caution. "Yes."

"Agent Coulson," he stated. "I've been told you were attempting to hack into the school."

"I was just having a little fun." Amanda defended.

"Young lady, you may have been invited to this school, but you can be expelled just as quickly. Don't hack into the school again or there will be serious consequences."

"Yes, sir," Amanda replied with false sincerity. If she was honest, being told no just made her want to do it more.

"Hurry up, my prince," called out Abasi, the man T'Chakek's father, T'Challa, had sent had sent with his son to make sure he got to the academy safely.

T'Chakek groaned as he put his toothbrush away.

"I know you're not happy about this, but being late won't help."

"Why can't I stay in Wakanda? Why do I have to go to this school?" T'Chakek asked, irritated by the situation.

"You know why." Abasi kept his voice calm as he spoke.

He did know, but he didn't think it was fair. His father was clearly overreacting.

"I just want to go home," T'Chakek told Abasi.

"This isn't forever, my prince."

T'Chakek grabbed one of his bags with a tired and annoyed sigh. "I'm ready."

They walked down to the car waiting for them and Abasi loaded the bags in the trunk while T'Chakek took a seat. When Abasi got into the car, the driver pulled onto the road and headed towards the school. T'Chakek stared out the window. The view wasn't Wankana, but it wasn't what T'Chakek pictured. There was a lot more green just outside the city. he became lost in thought as the car drove on. He didn't even realize they had stopped until Abasi spoke.

"We're here."

Abasi went for the prince's bags as T'Chakek walked in. There was supposed to be an orientation in the auditorium, remembered. The doors to said auditorium were the first things he saw. They were being closed as the orientation started.

"Wait," T'Chakek said as went walked over. "I need to be in there."

The person shutting the doors left one open for T'Chakek to walk through. He looked for a place to sit as a woman walked up on stage. There were several vacant seats in the back and he took one of the middle ones.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy."

 **A/N: In total, I got 22 submissions that aligned with the rules. Not as many as I was planning on, but that is probably a blessing in disguise. 40 was a high number, I can really mange 22 much better. 22 characters meant changing the teams from 6-8 people to 4-5 people, though. It kinda sucks because I had 8 characters picked out for Zeta. Sorry not everyone is mentioned, but that will change in the next few chapters.**


	4. Forming Zeta

**A/N: I seemed to have caused some unnecessary confusion last chapter. I told everyone if their character didn't follow the rules so they could make changes if they wanted. Everyone else was automatically accepted. I'm sorry for not being more clear.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **aurea-sidera - I'm sorry, but I'm not accepting anymore oc's.**

 **cloudoffeathers - I forgot to ask last time, did you have a specific idea of how T'Chakek messed up at home or do you want me to come up with it?**

The headmistress walked on the stage. "Welcome to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. I am agent Bahni Al-Abbas and, do to a recent grounding from the field, I'll be your headmistress for the foreseeable future. You'll be divided into team of four and five. For the rest of the year, you will train with your team, eat with your team, sleep in the same room as your team. You will spend most of your time with your team, bonding with each other. Your team will become your family." She took out a paper from her pocket. "I will now list off the teams. Please meet up at the end of the ceremony. Alpha: Alwyn Sarralyn Ashryver, Lin Coulson, Margaret Winifred Rogers-Barnes, Sinnerstar, November Black. Beta: Jack Silverfall, Jason Foster, Thrain Heimdallson, Xochitl Ingrid Lisno. Delta: Huog, Jacqueline D Ripper, Kaleb Lucarus, Megan Chaos. Gamma: Kevin Quill, Litendød Tantrison, Mark P. Maximoff, Shiro Hanson. Zeta: Amanda Pendergast, Alexander Mittenheim, A.T.O.M. Maximoff, Jamie Rogers, T'chakek. This brings our orientation to an end."

* * *

Alexander heart sank a little when he heard his name called for Zeta. Jason probably had the same powers as him, why did his brother get Beta and he get Zeta? It didn't feel fair.

* * *

Jamie knew Zeta was where he belonged. He was small and weak. Was jealous of his sister when he heard her name for Alpha, of course. Hearing the names of her teammates, he knew they were the best of the school. He wanted to be a part of that, even if it was just a pipe dream.

* * *

When T'Chakek heard his name listed on bottom team, he was angry. It just an added insult. First, he's forced to go to school in America. Now he's at the bottom of said school. This wasn't the way royalty was meant to be treated.

* * *

Instead of walking towards the doors like everyone else, Amanda went straight for the headmistress. She refused to be punished something as simple as hacking into the school.

"There's been a mistake," Amanda said coldly, her voice just loud enough for a chunk of the people to here.

"There are no mistakes." Headmistress Al-Abbas didn't even look Amanda's way as she continued to walk.

"I'm much too valuable to be on the loser team."

The headmistress stopped and turned to Amanda. "There is no 'loser team'."

"Sure looks it to me. And the layout in the pamphlet you sent out, Zeta's in the worst spot. Zeta's the loser team and you know it."

"I suggest you go properly meet your teammates while you still have some." The headmistress walked away, leaving a furious Amanda behind.

* * *

A.T.O.M. didn't see the big deal. Zeta was just a name. The room's location was probably a coincidence. He didn't understand his new teammate's accusation. Though, as they all gathered to together to meet, he could tell by their faces that the tall blonde wasn't the only one that saw Zeta as a joke.

When no one said a word, he decided to introduce himself. "I'm A.T.O.M., I'm 6 months old, and my abilities include super strength, speed, healing, flight, and technopathy."

"You're a robot?" T'Charek asked. A.T.O.M. looked mostly human, aside from his red eyes.

"Yes." A.T.O.M. replied.

"Are we just going around and stating stuff about ourselves?" Amanda asked, still clearly angry.

"You have a better ice-breaker?" Jamie asked.

Amanda didn't respond.

"Well, I'm Jamie, 17, and my dads are Captain America and The Winter Soldier."

"Do you have any powers?" T'Chakek asked.

Jamie seemed to harder at that question. "Seems super-serum doesn't get passed down."

"So no?"

Amanda turned swiftly to face the Wakandan prince. "And what's wrong with not having superpowers?"

"I wasn't trying to sa-"

"I don't have powers, yet I'm no doubt smarter than all of you combined."

"Actually, being an AI, I am capable of storing vast amount more of information than any human brain." Seeing Amanda's face, A.T.O.M. quickly added. "But I'm sure you're still extremely smart."

Before things could get worse, someone else chimed in.

"My name's Alexander." His voice was small. The rest of Zeta turned to him. It took him a second before realizing he should continue. "Um, I'm 15, I moved here from Germany a couple of years ago, and I kinda have lightning powers."

"Kinda?" Amanda questioned.

"I can't control it. It just knows when it's suppose protect me, I guess. I don't why, my dad seems able to his. Maybe it's because I'm only half Asguardian."

"Jason, the guy in the leather jacket on Beta over there, he's half Asguardian too, I've met him a couple of times. He has control over it," Jamie explained.

"Maybe it's a lineage thing," T'Chakek suggested. "Thor suppose to be royalty or something like that right?"

"About that... Thor is uh, sorta also my dad." Alexander felt awkward saying it out loud.

"Really?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah." Alexander started becoming uncomfortable with the amount of attention on him.

"I guess I'm not the only royalty on the team then," The bleached blond pointed out. "I'm Prince T'Chakek of Wakanda, you may address me as T'Chakek, I'm 15, and I inherited the abilities of the Black Panther."

There was awkward silence for a moment.

"We should probably get to our room," Jamie said.

"We haven't all introduced ourselves yet." A.T.O.M. turned to face the lanky blonde.

"Amanda, 14, genius." She picked up her luggage and began walking towards the dorms.

With the amount of luggage between them, it took two trips for everyone to get up. T'Chakek and Amanda had gone up first, followed by Jamie, A.T.O.M. and Alexander.

"Could I get some help?" T'Chakek asked, attempting to carry more than he could. He hadn't realized Abasi wouldn't stay to help him settle in.

"We've got our own stuff to carry," Amanda told the prince.

"But I have double to carry," he replied, struggling with the luggage.

"You should have packed lighter," Amanda explained. She only had one suit case and a backpack on her.

"I can help ya, dude." T'Chakek turned to the voice behind him. A somewhat tall boy with long, dark blond hair, wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses inside for some reason, walked out of the Gamma room. If it wasn't for his reddish tint to his skin and the gill looking marks on his neck, he could have passed for human.

"Thank you," T'Chakek said as the alien grabbed a couple of the prince's bags. T'Chakek still carried the bulk though, having super strength.

"It looks like Gamma and Zeta are hallmates," the alien said as they walked. "I'm Kevin, like that old actor, Kevin Bacon. My dad's big fan of him."

"Your dad likes Earth movies?" A.T.O.M. asked.

"Yeah, he's from Earth, that's probably why."

"Is your mom an alien?" A.T.O.M. continued asking.

"Yeah. Never met her though. She kinda just dropped me off on my dad's ship when I was born. This is actually my first time on Earth. I'm kinda psyched out." Kevin explain as they walked through the door to Zeta's room.

The room was basic. Plain white walls with nothing but five beds inside. The beds had drawers under them and curtains that went around them.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't seem to care for privacy," T'Chakek said, setting his bags in front of the closest bed, the others following suit.

"Weird, it looks smaller than Gamma's," Kevin stated, looking at the room.

"Of course." Amanda got to work on unpack her bags, keeping her demeanor calm, despite her anger.

"I should probably be heading back," Kevin said as he began to walk towards the door. He paused before walking out, though. "Oh, I was gonna ask," he pointed to Jamie. "You're the brother of that Alpha girl, uh Margaret, right."

"Yeah, she actually prefers Barnes, though. Why?"

"Does she know English, cuz like, I was trying to ask her out and she just looked at me."

"She speaks English, she's just... introverted, not really good with people sometimes. She probably just wasn't interested." Jamie explained. He wasn't trying to paint her in bad light, but he seemed to make her look worse and worse with each word.

"Got it, thanks." He walked out the door and back to Gamma's room.

 **A/N: Let me know where I could improve. The next chapter should be out next Thursday.**


	5. First Morning

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I don't always notice my growth, so it's nice to hear my work is turning out well and I hope it gets better as I continue.**

It was 0630 when an alarm rang through the room. Everyone woke with a start. Jamie fell out of the bed.

"Ow."

 _Breakfast is at 0700. Classes begin at 0730._

"Good morning," A.T.O.M. added when the speakers went quiet, rummaging through his drawers, looking for some clothes.

"Morning." Jamie replied, groggy, still on the floor. He decided to grab some clothes while he was down there.

The others got up from their beds, most seeming just as tired. Alexander seemed to be the only other alert person, aside from A.T.O.M. He was use to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s early mornings. When everyone finished dressing, they made their way to the mess hall.

They were the last ones there, of course. Everyone else was already in line. Jamie noticed his sister and another Alpha, a boy with dark, curly hair, November, were already seated. A third Alpha, a somewhat curvy girl with dark blonde hair and violet eyes, Alwyn, was walking over to join them. Jamie wished he was an Alpha too.

"Jamie," He heard A.T.O.M.'s voice say, pulling him out of his thoughts. He noticed, aside from A.T.O.M., his team was now in front of him, rather than behind like when they had walked in. He got back in line, in the back now.

"How come you're in line? I thought you didn't eat." Jamie asked as the line moved up.

"It's either stand in line with you guys or sit at the table and wait," A.T.O.M. replied.

Jamie looked around the room. "Mark doesn't seem like he's adjusting great."

A.T.O.M. looked over to his brother. Mark was absently pushing his food around, not looking up. He seemed to be ignoring his teammates, but it was quite possible he just didn't hear them over everyone's thoughts.

"I should go sit with him," A.T.O.M. said.

"See you first period," Jamie replied, as he start getting food.

A.T.O.M. walked over and took a seat on the bench. "Are you alright?"

Mark closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "Yeah."

"Your Ultron's kid or something, right?" asked Litendød, a boy with electric blue hair that was pulled back.

"I'm a fragment of him, but I'm not his kid." A.T.O.M. replied, hating that the subject had been brought up. He noticed the boy with white hair, Shiro he believed was his name, give him a nervous glance. A.T.O.M. didn't blame him, a lot of people looked at him that way.

"Not trying to judge, my mother wasn't the gentlest person either. She kinda killed half of Asgard." Litendød added. That really only made A.T.O.M. feel worse. Here sat the son of Hela, one of the most dangerous people in the galaxy, but people didn't look at Litendød like they looked at him.

"So this Ultron guy, he's like your bio dad?" Kevin piped in. He clearly had no idea who Ultron was. A.T.O.M. liked that.

"I'm actually inorganic, completely robotic." A.T.O.M. explained.

"Your techno dad, then." Kevin offered.

The term _techno dad_ made A.T.O.M. smile a little. "Yeah, I guess."

"Maximoff," a voice said from behind the brothers. They both turned around. A tall man with short, black hair and a teacher's uniform pointed at A.T.O.M. "Your'e suppose to be with your team."

"Can he please stay, just today?" Mark asked, but his expression turned to disappointment as he said it, already hearing the answer before the teacher had a chance to say it.

"You can mingle between teams when the school day ends." The teacher explained.

The brothers hugged goodbye as A.T.O.M. walked back to his table.

"I'll see you later." A.T.O.M. said.

* * *

What could first period be one might wonder, T'Chakek did. Perhaps it would be a course in espionage or maybe some sparring in gym. Nope. It was plain and boring math class. T'Chakek would've even taken English for his first period, at least the books might be interesting, but math. T'Chakek took a seat in the back, right by the door as everyone filed in. All the other Zetas followed suit, sitting in the back as well.

"Good morning, I am agent John Finch, you will address me as Mr. Finch," the teacher began. It was the same teacher who had approached the Maxioff brothers earlier. He watched A.T.O.M. with a careful eye, which A.T.O.M. picked up on. He looked down at his desk, attempting to avoid the look.

He jumped right into his lesson, his voice dull and lulling. T'Chakek was still wishing he was home. He missed his friends, his family. He'd love to be sparring right now with his friends. He was always the best out of all of them. Of course, they didn't have his strength. Sparring would probably be a lot different here, he wasn't the only one with super strength. He wasn't as strong as his father either, there was a good chance he wouldn't be the strongest there. He absent mindedly fiddled with his puka shell necklace. Maybe he was a bit nervous, not being the best in the school. He was placed on Zeta after all. Somebody clearly thought he wasn't good enough.

"T'Chakek." The blond prince snapped out of his thoughts. He teacher was staring at him. "The answer."

"Sorry, I didn't hear the question."

"Perhaps you could try paying attention next time," Mr. Finch said sternly.

T'Chakek sighed to himself. "Yes, Mr. Finch."

He didn't mean to zone out. His adhd made it hard for him to focus on dull subjects. Mr. Finch's math class was definitely dull.

"Can anyone else answer?"

Amanda raised her hand and answered before she could be called on. "17.485."

"Very good Amanda."

Mr. Finch turned back to the board to start on the next problem. T'Chakek reminded himself to focus. School was so much easier in Wakanda, the teachers knew how to keep students engaged, Mr. Finch didn't. Or maybe he did and T'Chakek was the problem. T'Chakek surveyed the room. No one really seemed spacey, aside from Mark. Mark was doodling on a the paper in front of him. He seemed to pause for a second before going back to doodling.

 _I'm not the only one not paying attention._ T'Chakek heard in his head. Mark was right, he stopped focusing again. Great Bast, this was going to be a long year.

 **A/N: I'm a fan of Egyptian mythology thanks to a little series called The Kane Chronicles, so I just love that I got to use the line Great Bast here. I think it's cool that the movies chose to use Egyptian mythology as the main (or maybe only, I not really sure) religion of Wakanda.**


	6. Gym

**A/N: I am honestly exhausted right now, but I wanted to get this up today, so I didn't bother checking it over. Sorry if there are any errors.**

Before lunch was gym class. Agent Daisy Torres was their Coach. She had short brown hair and wore a stern look. She was wheelchair bound from a mission gone wrong. Some of the student looked at her skeptically. Lin knew Torres was the best for the job, though. She had even gone a few missions with her. The one where she was paralyzed was the same one Lin lost her leg.

"Alright class, we'll be doing some one-on-one sparring today. I've already paired you all up."

Coach Torres began listing off the pairs.

Sinnistar - Kaleb

Alwyn - T'Chakek

November - Jamie

Margaret - Shiro

Lin - Jay

Jason - Tenta

Thrain - Alexander

Lix - A.T.O.M.

Jackie - Amanda

Houg - Kevin

Megan - Mark

"Sinnistar, Kaleb, you're up first."

"Since were fighting, call me Icarus." Kalab said as he and Sinnistar walked onto the mat.

"Rules; 1: no killing or serious maiming, 2: no fighting off the mat, and 3: if you're on the ground, you lose. With that out of the way, begin."

Sinnistar made the first move, charging Icarus without hesitation, a sword in hand. Icarus, relaying on instinct, blasted fire out of his hands and feet, flying out of Sinnistar's way. When Icarus used his powers, his hair and eyes turned white. The two now looked like inverses of one another. Icarus aimed a blast at Sinnistar, but he was able to dodge it.

"Cute trick," Sinnistar sneered, "But you're not the only one with fire powers."

Sinnistar sheathed his sword and dodged another blast as he concentrated on his own. He was able to make bombs out of thin air, strong ones too. This one in particular, though, was a little too strong. Not only did it hit Icarus, but it extended passed the mat, nearly hitting the other students. Icarus hit the ground with a disappointed groan. It was all over too quickly.

"That was certainly something," Coach Torres said, "Class, what were somethings you observed?"

"Both have fire based powers." Jackie said.

"Well yes, anything else?"

"Both were just reacting to the other's attack. No one was really in control." Lin answered.

"Exactly. What could have been done differently."

"Sinnistar started with the advantage by throwing Icarus off guard. If he didn't stop to make the explosion, Icarus would have eventually tired and Sinnistar could have taken him down without putting bystanders at risk." Jamie explained.

"You think you could have done better, you sorry excuse for Captain's son? I won that fight. It wasn't even close." The taller boy said, closing in on the scrawnier one.

"There is no fighting I haven't approved here," Coach Torres said, a stern look on her face.

"There's a reason you're on Zeta." Sinnistar said just loud enough for Jamie to hear before walking away. It took all of Jamie's energy not to punch Sinnistar right then in there, but he knew it wouldn't end well for him.

"Now how about Icarus, how could he have won? Barnes?"

"His big mistake was flying out of the way. It put him at a disadvantage because he was having trouble aiming. He should have blasted Sinnistar as soon as he saw him charging."

"Very good. I want both of you to keep those comments in mind for next time. Alwyn, T'Chakek, you're next."

They went down the line, finishing up with Megan and Mark. It ended up with every alpha winning their match and every zeta losing. Along with the alpha's, Jason, Houg and Megan won their fights.

"That will be all for class today," Coach Torres told the group as Megan and Mark walked off the mat. "But before I let you go, what are some of the things we learned?"

Thrain was the first to answer. "You only have a second to take in your opponent before the fight."

"You shouldn't hold back in a fight if it means you're going to lose," Jay added in.

"Don't talk too much," Said November, a bit red in the face. A couple of his peers laughed.

"And most importantly?" Coach Torres asked as the laughter died down.

"Keep civilians safe," Shiro said a bit too quiet.

"Can you repeat yourself so everyone can hear?" Coach Torres asked Shiro.

"Keep civilians safe." His voice was louder this time.

"Alright, class dismissed. You have lunch for your next period."

Everyone started for the door, except for Jamie, who lingered behind.

"I think I'm going to stay behind and train a little more. I'll catch up in a bit," Jamie told his teammates.

"I can train with you, I don't need a lunch anyways," A.T.O.M. said.

"No," Jamie said to A.T.O.M. "I kinda just want to train by myself if you don't mind."

Of course Jamie didn't want to be one on one him, A.T.O.M. thought. "Okay."

The rest of zeta headed towards the cafeteria while Jamie went into the weight room. Coach Torres had left with the crowd, so it was just Jamie, which he liked. He didn't want to be around anyone at that moment, he was too angry with himself. He went down too easy in his fight. Sure, November was clearly the better of the two of them, which Jamie hated enough, but he barely lasted a minute on the mat. He was the weakest one in the school and he hated it; he had to change that.

The punching bag was up and Jamie decided that was as of a place as any to start. He had seem both his dads do quite a number on these before; hitting them across an entire room sometimes if they were mad. His sister had put quite a few patches it their home bag too. It wasn't because of super strength like their dad's though - she didn't have that - but rather an unwillingness to stop when her knuckles became bruised and bloody. Not that it mattered much to her, she could just heal it at will.

Jamie punched the bag hard, it was pathetic in his mind. He hit it again and again. Soon he didn't care how weak his punches seemed, he was just angry. Angry that he lost his fight so quickly. Angry he didn't inherit any of his dad's abilities. Angry that he was the weakest person on the worst possible team. Angry that he would probably never have what it took to be a real hero.

He didn't notice how much time had passed. His hands were sore, his stomach hungry, but just let the pain fuel his anger, his drive. When he finally caught the time a clock that was at the edge of his vision, he realized he was running late to class. He rushed out of the gym, grabbing his backpack. He was rather out of breath and tired though and he wasn't fast enough. He was late to class, but surprising, everyone was still waiting outside.

"You missed lunch," Alexander said as Jamie neared.

"I lost track of time," Jamie replied.

"I grabbed you a sandwich as we were leaving," A.T.O.M. said, pulling out a turkey and american.

"I'm good. I stopped by the cafeteria before coming here, that's why I'm so late." Jamie lied.

"You're not the only one. The teacher isn't here either." Amanda said, her patience seeming growing thin.

"What class was this again?" Jamie asked.

"A computer science class I think. There's a bunch of old computers inside," T'Chakek answered.

"A hacking class, I'm positive," Amanda said. "And those aren't old computers, there the newest ones out there. I've been wanting one for weeks."

"Maybe they're the newest model here, but by Wakanda's standards, they're dinosaurs," T'Chakek said.

Before anymore could be said, the lights turned on and the door open. Everyone filed in, not sure what was going on as there was no one inside. They sat the same way they had in every class, alpha in the front, zeta in the back. They waited for the teacher to show up. The screen at the front of the room flickered on and a man's face appeared.

"Sorry about the wait, the mission took longer than plan. I am professor Kinsey, a free-lance hacker for S.H.I.E.L.D. I've been asked to be your teacher for the year," The teacher said. He wore glasses and was going bald, but had a younger looking face.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has you on a mission when they wanted you to teach us," Megan said, confused.

"This isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission. I work with other organizations as well, one's I'm not at liberty to name," Prof. Kinsey explained. "Now class, let's begin."

 **A/N: I would have written more fights this chapter, but as you can tell, I suck at them. See you guys next Thursday.**


	7. Rec Room Part 1

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. I haven't been feeling well, as I mentioned in my last update. Turns out there might be more wrong than I realized. Don't worry though, I'm alright, I going to figure out what's wrong soon.**

When the last class of the day was over, everyone was ready to just relax and put off homework for a couple hours. There was a rec room for the students, furnished with several couches, chairs, coffee tables, and beanbags. There was a row of about five computers on the back wall and a tv to the left. Two doors, opposite of the exit lead to the outside where there benches - some with tables, some without - and walking paths.

All the students walked in. Amanda was the first to claim one of the computers. Houg, along with a few others, went outside. Alwyn and November claimed the tv for themselves. Everyone else was scattered about, forming different groups. A.T.O.M. and Mark took one of the couches and talked with each other. Jamie and Barnes acknowledged one another, but didn't really have much to say to each other. Alexander debated walking up to his brother. They never got to finish their conversation from yesterday, but what was he suppose to say. Before Alexander had time to figure that out, Jason came over to him, along with Thrain.

"Hey," Jason said, a bit hesitant.

"Hey," Alexander said with the same tone.

"This is Thrain, he's also Asgardian. His dad is the gatekeeper," Jason said, still seeming uncomfortable.

"It's pleasure to meet you. Jason has told me you are also the son of Thor." Thrain said without a hint of an awkward feeling like the other two.

"Yeah."

"Well, any brother of Jason is a friend of mine."

"So you got lightning abilities too." Jason said, thinking back to the sparring from earlier, when Alexander hit Thrain with a pulse of lightning that barely affected him.

"Yeah, sorry about that by the way."

"We were sparring it was a good move."

"It wasn't really my move. I don't exactly have control over it." Alexander stumbled through his words.

"Maybe Jason could teach you." Jason made expression like he wanted to object, but he didn't.

"Could you? It would be, what's the English word, awesome to learn from someone who learned from Thor."

Jason's face harden a bit at Alexander's words. He didn't care to be compared to his father. "With homework and everything, let's just figure that later into the year."

"Ja, natürlich." Alexander said, slipping into German.

 **A/N: I know this is really short, but I didn't want to keep making you guys wait. This was kinda an important moment in my head too, but it kinda falls flat. Also, I will be changing my schedule to every other Thursday rather than every Thursday, but I'll try to keep my usual word count. I hope you guys understand. See you in two weeks.**


	8. Rec Room Part 2

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late. I was suppose to type this out on Thursday, but I lost my computer and then, by the time I found it, I got slammed with homework. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to keep this updated regularly while having two writing heavy classes for school.**

The first weeks went about as smoothly as Zeta expected. That is to say, it went rather poorly. At least, by the third week everyone seemed settled in. Mostly. It was a Saturday morning and they were all still in their room. Amanda was focused on her laptop; she had been like that all night. No one was really sure what she was doing, but they knew better than to ask. Amanda wasn't really one for conversations, especially when she was on her computer.

T'Chakek and Alexander were talking. Well, T'Chakek was talking, Alexander was listening.

"Honestly, I think that's what I miss most about Wanka-"

"Will you shut up, I'm trying to work here," Amanda snapped, cutting him off.

"If we're too loud, leave," T'Chakek said.

"I'm not leaving, it's my room."

"It's my room too."

"I'm going to the rec room," Jamie said, not wanting to stay for yet another argument between T'Chakek and Amanda.

"I'll join." Alexander said. A.T.O.M. followed suit as well.

T'Chakek watched as they left. "I know what, fine, have the room." He stormed out, following the rest of the team.

"What do you want to do?" A.T.O.M. asked as they reached the elevator.

"Doesn't really matter." Jamie said as the doors open.

"It's Saturday, why don't you hang out with your brother." T'Chakek said.

"Okay," A.T.O.M. said, trying not to sound disappointed. He really wanted to send time with the team.

"Hey, prince dude, over here." They heard a voice call out. It was Kevin.

"I'll see you guys later," T'Ckakek said, leaving the team for Kevin.

The only other person with Kevin was his teammate Shiro.

"How's everything going with Zeta?" Kevin asked.

"Good, good." T'Chakek lied.

"Good." Kevin repeated with a slight laugh.

"It's got to be weird sleeping in the same room that that thing," Shiro said in a lowered tone, his eyes glancing over to A.T.O.M. briefly. "I'm a bit nervous just being in the same building as him."

"I sleep at night, but I get what you mean. I'm always cautious." T'Chakek said.

"What's wrong with A.T.O.M.? He seems like a gnarly dude." Kevin asked.

"He is part of the same programming as Ultron." T'Chakek explained.

"I remember him mentioning that. Is that a bad thing?"

"Do you know who Ultron is?" Shiro asked.

"No, not really."

"He tried to destroy all of humanity because of his programming," T'Chakek said. "The same programming A.T.O.M. has."

"I guess I'll make sure not to get on his bad side then." Kevin joked, but honestly, that information really did scare him a bit.

"Let's talk about something else." T'Chakek said as the silence seemed to go on for to long.

"What do you think my chances are with with Jackie?" Kevin asked, gesturing to the pale girl with spiky red hair and tattoos covering her arms.

"She'd be the third girl you've asked out since you've got here," Shiro said.

"Barnes and Lin didn't obviously work out."

"And you think Jackie will?" T'Chakek asked in a some what amused tone.

"There's one way to find out." Kevin walked over to Jackie.

"He's actually asking her out." T'Chakek commented in surprise.

Jackie smiled as Kevin began talking, saying things like how nice of a morning it was and asking about hers. Things seemed to be going well, until Kevin got to the asking her out part. She seemed to flip in that instant. Her smile turned stern and the words that left her mouth were a length string of curses, some of which T'Chakek had never even heard before. Kevin walked back to his friends.

"She said no."

"We noticed," T'Chakek said.

"What happened, it seemed to be going well." Shiro asked.

"I don't know."

"She's just like that," said a new voice. Megan, her teammate seemed to have joined in their little group. "Extremely unpredictable. Try having her as your roommate."

"No thanks," T'Chakek said.

 **A/N: It was brought to my attention that I have forgotten to give credit to everyone who submitted an oc. I am truly sorry about that. All oc's are now listed on profile along with what team they are. Also, if I haven't mentioned your oc yet or haven't mentioned them enough, just let me know. It's hard to keep track of that stuff with everything going on. Thank you for your patience.**


	9. Brains or Brawns

**A/N: A quick thank you to Marvelholic. I've been so focused on just getting content out, I guess I forgot to move the story forward.**

When Jamie hit the floor, he felt more embarrassed and angry than physical pain.

"Jamie, you're out." Coach Torres yelled and he walked off the mat.

He watched as his teammates continued their spar with Alpha. Alpha vs Zeta was the last spar in the round robin of the day. Jamie was the first to go down in everyone of them, except for Gamma vs Zeta, when Alexander shocked Kevin a little too hard. But even then, Jamie was the first Zeta down. He watched as his teammates dropped like flies. Amanda was the next to fall, then Alexander. Alwyn from Alpha fell, only for T'Chakek to go down with her. A.T.O.M. always seemed to be the last Zeta standing, probably because everyone was cautious around him. If Jamie didn't know any better, he would say A.T.O.M. let Alpha win.

"Alpha wins." Coach Torres said. "That makes 3 wins for Alpha, 3 wins for Beta, 2 wins for Delta, 2 wins for Gamma, and 0 wins for Zeta."

"Sounds about right," Sinnerstar said with a smug look.

Jamie balled his fists, angry, but didn't say anything. It turned out he didn't have to.

"Why don't look keep your stupid mouth shut," T'Chakek said with angry.

"What did you just say?" Sinnerstar said, walking towards T'Chakek.

"Boys!" Coach Torres shouted, "You know the rules, no fighting I haven't approved."

Sinnerstar and T'Chakek stared at each other for a moment before walking away from each other, a silent agreement that this wasn't over. Everyone began leaving for lunch, but Jamie stayed behind.

"Jamie, you coming?" Alexander asked.

"I want to train a little more. I didn't really get a lot of practice in today," Jamie said.

"You've been missing lunch a lot," A.T.O.M. said, sounding concerned.

"I'll eat lunch, don't worry. I just want to practice, I barely broke a sweat today."

"Alright," A.T.O.M. said and the team left for the cafeteria.

* * *

Jamie never showed up too lunch. He met his team in the computer room.

"You never showed up to lunch," A.T.O.M. said as Jamie took a seat next to the robot.

"I did, but everyone was already gone," Jamie lied.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes." Jamie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. A.T.O.M. was always bugging him about eating. Sure, all he actually ate was an apple from his backpack, he was fine.

"Good afternoon class," Professor Kinsey said when he appeared on the screen at the front of the room. "Instructions are on the computer in front of you. If you're having trouble, hit the question mark on your screen."

Everyone got to work. The only sound in the room was the clicking of keys. Occasionally, Professor Kinsey's voice was heard, helping some of the students with their work. Jamie was only half paying attention. The rest of his thoughts were on the fight. He was still angry with himself. Lost in these thoughts, Jamie didn't even notice class was over until Professor Kinsey popped back on the front screen.

"Good job everyone. That will be all for today. Except for Jamie, I'd like to talk with you for a second." Professor Kinsey said.

Sinnerstar laugh just loud enough for Jamie to hear.

"We'll tell Ms. Nguyen you'll be late to English," A.T.O.M. said as everyone left the room.

"I'm concerned about your grade in here," Professor Kinsey said. "You barely get half your work done during class."

"What's the big deal if I'm bad at hacking, Zeta already has a hacker," Jamie asked.

"That's the thing, Jamie, you aren't bad at it. The work you do get done is remarkable." Jamie didn't know how to respond to that, he just looked at the floor. "Why don't you do your work? You could be an A student."

"Computers aren't my thing. I'm a fighter, it's in my blood."

"You may come from a family of fighters, but I wouldn't give up on tech if I were you. You're a natural at it."

Jamie was becoming irritated with this conversation. "Can I go to my English class now?"

"Yes, but I think about what I said." The screen then turned off and Jamie left for English.

* * *

When classes were over for the day, Zeta headed back to their room.

"What did Kinsey want?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing, I'm just behind in class." Jamie didn't really want to talk about it.

"Well that's not that big of a deal," T'Chakek said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amanda asked, her face stern.

"All I meant was we already have you," T'Chakek explained.

"Alright," Amanda said as they walked into their room.

"If you want, I could help you," A.T.O.M. told Jamie.

"It's fine, I'll pass the class. That's all that matters," Jamie said, pulling some papers out of his backpack. "We should probably get a start on our homework."

"Let's do it later, I want to work on something," Amanda said, already on her laptop.

"Can't we just get it done now?" T'Chakek asked.

"Do your part, I'll get mine down later."

"We're suppose to work together on all the projects," A.T.O.M. said.

Amanda looked up from her laptop, quiet for a moment. "Fine." She put her laptop down reluctantly and grabbed her backpack. "What are we working on first?"

 **A/N: What do you guys think? I tried making this long, but it still isn't as long as the first couple chapters, I hope that's alright.**


	10. Unfinished Business

**A/N: I know this should have been out like two weeks ago, but my computer broke. It was just fixed a couple days ago and I finally got time today to sit down and write this chapter (It's been a crazy few days for me).**

Amanda hated wasting the pass two hours doing homework. Group projects always annoyed her and the fact that there wasn't any solo work at this school made it worse. She wanted to get back her little side project. Amanda felt more in her environment when she was finally able to get back on her computer.

"What are you doing?" T'Chakek asked as she typed away.

"Nothing," She replied, her eyes glued to the screen.

Of course, what she was doing was much more than nothing. She had decided to take another crack at hacking into the school, more careful this time, unlike the brute force approach she had tried the first day. It took a lot longer this way. She was already a week in and had only scratched the surface of the software. Slow wasn't really her style, but she couldn't get caught again.

She worked until it was dinner time and Amanda set aside her laptop, joining the rest of the school in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was loud was chatter, but Zeta, as usual, was rather quiet. T'Chakek would talk every now and then, with only A.T.O.M. adding in, but not even those conversations lasted long. Amanda poked at her food absently as she thought about her side project, drowning out the sounds around her.

"Does everyone want to hang in the rec room after this?" Alexander asked.

"I'm in," T'Chakek said.

"Sure," A.T.O.M. said.

"Not really," Amanda said.

"Me neither," Jamie said.

"What do you want want to do then?" A.T.O.M. asked.

"I have computer work."

"I wanna train a bit."

"We have to do something together," A.T.O.M. told his two teammates. "The rules say we're suppose to bond."

"Well," Amanda said, standing up. "I'm going back to our room and I'm doing my work. Follow me if you want, but I will not be disturbed." Amanda took her tray to the trash can and proceeded to walk back to her room.

"So much for team bonding," T'Chakek said, taking a bite of his food.

Jamie got up too. "You guys have fun doing whatever." He walked out of the cafeteria and heading for the gym.

"Are we still doing the rec room then?" Alexander asked.

"I'd like to," A.T.O.M. said.

When T'Chakek and Alexander finished their food, the three of them went to the rec room.

"The t.v. is free," Alexander said.

"What kind of shows do you guys like?" A.T.O.M. asked, realizing how little he knew about his teammates.

Before Alexander or T'Chakek could answer, Sinnerstar walked into the room.

"Hey, prince boy!" he practically shouted. T'Chakek began to ball his fists as he turned to face the brunette. "You and I have some unfinished business."

They walked up to each other. A crowd started to gather around them. T'Chakek noticed that A.T.O.M. and Alexander looked a bit worried, but he didn't stand down. Sinnerstar's and T'Chakek's eyes locked on one another, silently daring each other to make the first move. T'Chakek swung at Sinnerstar's jaw, but he evaded the hit, countering with a blow to T'Chakek's side. T'Chakek winced in pain for only a moment. He began began to throw as many punches as he could. Sinnerstar seemed to have the same idea. Some punches landed, other evaded. T'Chakek was even able to grab Sinnerstar fist as it flew at him, and twisted it until there was a snap. Sinnerstar let out a yelp like sound, stumbling back a bit when T'Chakek let go, but didn't stop. When he seemed far enough away, he kicked T'Chakek square in the stomach, releasing a small explosion along with it. T'Chakek went flying across the room.

Before he could get up, though, Mr. Finch was in the room.

"That's enough," he shouted. "Sinnerstar, T'Chakek, with me now!"

The two boys followed the teacher. First, he took them to the nurse's office. Both of them had several cuts and bruises across their face and torso, not to mention bloody knuckles from causing those cuts and bruises. Along with that, Sinnerstar had a broken wrist from the twist and T'Chakek had a gash on his stomach from the explosion kick. The nurse did what he could to help them and, when he finished, Mr. Finch took the students to the principal's office.

He went up the office secretary and told her about the fight. She promised to watch them while they waited for Principal Al-Abbas. She told them not to say a word as they waited. The wait seemed like forever. T'Chakek tapped his fingers against his knee, nervous.

"Will you stop that?" Sinnerstar said, clearly frustrated.

"Quiet!" the secretary said.

T'Chakek smiled slightly at Sinnerstar being reprimanded, which only seemed to make Sinnerstar more frustrated.

After a few minutes, the door to the principal's office opened, with Principal Al-Abbas standing in the opening. Her face was stern and she didn't even have to say a word, the boys both got up and walked into her office.

 **A/N: I think I'm starting to get the hang of writing a fight scene, but I don't know, it probably still needs work. Let's hope a actually update in two weeks this time (or at least, two weeks from Thursday). Please, let me know what you think, I'd hate to take this story in a direction no one wants to see.**


	11. Update

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I need to take a break from this story. I'm not abandoning it, I just have a lot on my plate at the moment. I have four essays I need to write and three tests coming up. I have a trip (if you can call it that) that I haven't even prepped for yet. I'm also having an issue getting my school schedule set up. It's just a lot right now.**

 **I will come back to this story mid June, maybe earlier. Hopefully I can go back to regular, weekly updates by then. I do have part of a chapter written, so maybe I'll post that, but I rather have it fully written.**

 **Sorry for the the craziness that has been my update schedule. See you guys in June.**


	12. Expulsion Protocol

**A/N: HEY! I know, it's a couple days pass the promised time, but its taken me more time than I thought to put myself back into a writer's mind. Plus, I wanted to give you guys a 2000 word chapter. That didn't end up happening, but I hope an 1800ish is good enough. Well, I won't keep you waiting, here it is.**

It was 0200. Everyone in the Zeta room, and probably every room, was still asleep. That is, except for Amanda, who was working away on her computer. She made sure she was quiet, not wanting to wake any of her teammates up. It was already two months into the school year, but Amanda still didn't actually trust any of them fully and she didn't want to risk getting caught because of them. She was so close too. She had finally gotten into the security system the day before and she could now see through every single camera on the school grounds (which was a lot), but there was still more that she hadn't even expected. She had found a set of files and started going them. She started out with the grades. The head of their class was A.T.O.M. rather than her, which was annoying, but she was still the top excluding A.I.s, so that was something. Digging deeper, Amanda came across more and more interesting files. There were backgrounds on every student, which Amanda was sure would come in handy at some point. She continued looking through everything, despite the dawning hours. That's when she stumbled onto an interesting looking file. It was labelled _Expulsion_ _Protocol._ Amanda clicked on it and began reading. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

* * *

Gym class was easy that day, just some basic, self-structure warm-ups and exercises. Given the structure of that day's class, Coach Torres allowed the student to intermingle. She didn't want the competitive nature of the class to divide the teams and have it pour over outside of class, like it had with T'Chakek and Sinnastar. The teams for the most part separated from each other. Spending most of your time with one group of people can get annoying.

Lix and Megan were chatting as they lifted weights together. Houg hung around Tenta as he did his workout, talking his ear off while Tenta remained silent. Alwyn, Jay, Kaleb, and Jackie were racing one another. November stayed to Sinnastar as he stretched, not wanting Sinnastar to feel left out as he had to sit out until he healed. Jason and Thrain stuck together, using two of the weight lifting machines. Barnes stayed solo, working the punching. A.T.O.M. and Mark got together, but didn't really do any work, but rather just talked. T'Chakek had to sit out like Sinnastar, but Shiro and Kevin decided to join him. Alexander thought about approaching Jason for a moment, but decided Lin would be the better option. Jamie didn't even think of joining his sister, they were never close. He just stuck with Amanda instead.

* * *

A.T.O.M. and Mark had taken a seat on the benches together. Technically they were suppose to be doing some type of exercise, but they didn't really care. Mark stared off absentmindedly as usual as he listened to his brother talk about his day.

"How have you been holding up?" A.T.O.M. asked as he finished narrating everything he'd done that morning.

"Better, definitely better," Mark answered, "It's quieter now. There's still noise, but it's quieter."

"That's good."

"Did I tell you that I stopped moving stuff with when a I sleep?"

"No."

Mark had a slight smile of pride on his lips. "I stopped a couple days ago. I wasn't sure it would last, but it's looking good now."

A.T.O.M. liked seeing his big brother doing well. "Seems like this place is good for you."

Mark's smile faded as his brother spoke. "It isn't for you."

"Things are rough right now, but I'm sure they will get better." A.T.O.M. wasn't sure if he actually believed that, but he didn't want Mark to worry about him like he always did. At least being machinery meant Mark couldn't read his thoughts.

"No it won't."

A.T.O.M. gave his brother a nervous look. "What do you mean?"

"I saw it." He answered, pushing a piece of blond hair out of his face.

"What did you see?" Mark's precognition was always on the vague side, sometimes difficult to interpret. A.T.O.M. hoped Mark was just reading the visions wrong, he didn't want to keep on this bad streak with his team.

Mark turned his head to look at his little brother. His face was serious, as was his tone. "I'm here for you, you got that. You need me, I'm here."

"Mark, what did you see?"

"Something bad, something really bad." He closed his eyes, trying to reground himself in reality. When he opened them, he looked across the gym at Amanda and Jamie. "It's happening soon."

* * *

"You guys don't have to hang over here with me you know. You can go do other stuff." T'Chakek told Shiro and Kevin.

"Are you kidding?" Kevin said as he stretched. "Not only sticking with you make us look rad to coach, we also don't have to do lot of working out."

"I'm just happy we don't have to fight today. I hate sparing," Shiro said as he bent to touch his toes.

"Can't really say the same," T'Chakek replied, looking over to Sinnastar, who was sitting on another bench on the other side of the gym. November stayed near him, stretching and talking. T'Chakek brought his gaze back to his friends. "That guy's a jerk."

Shiro nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Kevin agreed, still looking at the boys across the gym. "But his friend is hot."

"November?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were straight," T'Chakek questioned more than stated.

"I am, but like only 90%," Kevin stretched his arms behind his back. "I think I'll go talk to him."

Kevin walked away before his friends could interject.

"You know this will end badly," T'Chakek said to Shiro.

"Always does," Shiro replied as he watch Kevin approach November.

"What is this, his fifth attempt at a date here?" T'Chakek asked.

"I don't keep track anymore."

Kevin walked back over to his friends. "Turns out November is 100% straight."

"Maybe you should stop trying to date our classmate, it doesn't seem to be working in your favor." T'Chakek said.

"You're probably right."

* * *

Alexander and Lin did push ups together as they talked. They hadn't actually had a real conversation since school had started. Lin had been growing close to her teammates as the year went on and Alexander was starting to get afraid she might leave him behind. He was happy to finally have some one on one with her again.

"So how's everything with Jason?" Lin asked.

"It could be worse," Alexander said. "At least, that's what I'm telling myself."

"He might just need time to adjust."

"I don't know, it's been two months. We've barely talked. He hasn't even helped me with my powers. I don't think we'll ever have an actual relationship."

Alexander started pushing faster as they talked about Jason. In honesty, he was a bit mad about the situation. He wanted to get to know his brother, but it was clear Jason didn't feel the same way.

"What are you going to do about family day?"

"Spend the day with my mom."

"And what about Thor?"

It took Alexander a moment to answer. "I can't face him. Do you realize how hard that will be?"

"Maybe you just need some practice first." Lin shifted her face to Thor's. She had mastered all the Avengers' faces through the years.

Alexander shot up to his feet. "mach das nicht!"

Lin shifted her face back and stood up. "Es tut mir Leid. I just wanted to help you."

Alexander wasn't looking at her anymore even though Thor's face was now gone. "Well wearing my... Thor's face, it's just creepy, okay."

"Still, I think you should meet Thor." Lin told her friend.

Alexander sighed. "I'll figure that out when I get there."

* * *

Amanda and Jamie were lifting weights on the far end of the gym. They watched their fellow classmates doing their own workout.

"I'm officially hacked into the school," Amanda said in a hushed voice.

"You could get expelled for that," Jamie said, straining a bit against the too heavy of weights he chose.

"So you don't want to know what I found?"

Jamie was silent. Amanda took that as a yes.

"There was this file called Expulsion Protocol. It lists every way of how to take down the students here, if necessary."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone but you and me, that' why I'm telling you this. If things go sideways, we should should be able to protect ourselves."

Jamie took his lack of Expulsion Protocol as a bit of an insult. Sure he wasn't some superhuman, but he wasn't someone you could take down easy. Well, he was, but he didn't want to be. He put down the weights he was using and picked up a heavier pair.

"Too light," he said.

Amanda knew it was a lie, but didn't bother with it. "Tonight, when everyone is asleep, I'll show you the file."

Jamie could only make out the words tonight and show, but the other words were a blur. He replied with a _mmph_ as he continued to push himself with the weights. Anger was filling him now. Sure he wasn't the strongest or the most powerful, but he here wasn't he? He was a student at a school for superheroes. He deserved to be seen as a threat of some sorts.

His vision started to darken as his head started going cloudy. The weights dropped from his hands, the thud getting everyone's attention. Coach Torres began making her way towards the pale boy.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked.

Jamie stared at Amanda, trying to piece together the words she said. He swayed in place before his eyes rolled up and he dropped. Amanda tried to catch him, but she didn't do a great job, falling down with him. Everyone stood still, stunned. Not even Sinnastar had a comment to make.

"Alwyn," Coach Torres said, "go get nurse Bailey."

Alwyn ran out of the room on the coaches orders, straight for the nurse's office.

 **A/N: So things are starting to get real. I've been waiting for this moment. One week, I'll try my best, I promise.**


	13. It's Nice Having Control

**A/N: I hate to say it, but I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

 **Thank you** **Oblivious IJ, Sage Nicholson, and CrimzonNova510. I love hearing from my readers.**

Jamie woke up in the nurse's office, confused. He tried sitting up, but he felt too weak.

"Stay there," Nurse Bailey said, rushing over.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"You fainted," the nurse explained. "You're lucky your teammate broke your fall, you could have seriously hurt your head."

The way his head was feeling, he was surprised he hadn't hurt it.

Nurse Bailey reached for something on the bedside table. "Here, drink this." He handed Jamie an juice box.

Jamie took it. "Thanks."

"I hear you skipped breakfast." Jamie hated tone Nurse Bailey was using. It was a sad, pity filled tone.

"I wasn't hungry," Jamie said, taking a sip of his juice.

"Well, how about we get something other than juice in your system."

Jamie stomach was currently in a lot of pain from hunger. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before and now food was start to sound good.

"I've got a bag of trail mix here and I'm having one of the lunch ladies bring your lunch here," Nurse Bailey said, handing Jamie the trail mix.

"That's okay," Jamie said, opening the bag and tossing three peanuts in his mouth. "I can eat lunch with my team."

"I'd prefer to keep an eye on you a little longer."

"Really, I'm okay," Jamie said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Sit back down, now." Nurse Bailey's voice was surprisingly stern. Jamie did as he was told. "When you're finished with your lunch and I've made sure you're healthy, you can leave, but not before."

Jamie stayed seated on the cot, eating his trail mix and drinking his juice. It took about fifteen minutes for the lunch to arrive. Those fifteen minutes were agonizing for Jamie. He wanted to leave, go back to class, but no, he had to wait. When the food finally got there, Nurse Bailey placed the food on the table for Jamie. He watched Jamie as he started eating. Jamie hated people watching him eat. He felt like he was under a microscope.

"I'm full." Jamie said after a few bites.

"You didn't even eat half. Maybe a couple more bites?"

"I'm really not hungry." It wasn't lie, he really was full.

"Alright," he said in that same disgusting tone as before. "Just give me one second."

The nurse walked over to the phone. "Hello... Yes, he seems to be doing better... We'll wait for her... Alright, bye." He hung up the phone.

"So I can go?"

"We're just waiting for someone to escort out."

Great, he needed to be _escorted_ back to class, like a child. After a few minutes, the principal's secretary walked in.

"I'm here for Mr. Rogers." Her voice was sweet, but direct.

Jamie walked over to her.

"Come along now," She said, walking out of the nurse's office. Jamie followed.

"Uh," Jamie said when the secretary turned right. "This isn't the way to class."

"You're not going to class just yet. Principal Al-Abbas wants to talk with you first."

Jamie stopped walking. "Why?"

"I didn't ask, now come along. We don't want to keep Al-Abbas waiting, do we?"

Jamie followed begrudgingly. When they arrived at the principal's office, Principal Al-Abbas was waiting in the doorway. When she saw Jamie, she gestured him inside. Jamie took one of the two seats in front of the desk and the principal took the one on the other side.

"How are you feeling?" was the first thing she asked.

"Fine," Jamie answered.

"I hear you missed breakfast today, that's why you fainted."

"Yes, but I won't make that mistake twice."

"Twice?" Principal Al-Abbas said with a skeptical voice. "From what I've heard, skipping meals is common for you."

"It's just," he said, trying to find the words. "I'm not usually hungry around lunch, but I'll remember breakfast from now on."

"Jamie, your teammates, they're worried about you."

"They don't need to worry."

"Because you have everything under control?"

Jamie stared at her, silent, unsure of what to say. Principal Al-Abbas turned her attention to a picture on her desk.

"You know Jamie, I remember time in my life when everything was chaotic. I had no control over anything. Well, except food. Food I could control. You know what I mean?" She looked at Jamie, but Jamie looked away. "It's nice having that control, but it cost a lot. Luckily, someone helped. I didn't want it at first, but part of me knew I needed it. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for that help."

Jamie stayed silent.

"I here to help you. There's a center that I thi-"

"Center?" Jamie said with surprise. "You mean sending me away from here."

"You're not expelled or anything, but it would be better for you to stay away from your stressers until you can handle them better."

Jamie was standing up now. "No, I not going."

"I've already talked to your dads."

"Please no, I want to stay here." His expression was one of betrayal.

Principal Al-Abbas kept her composer, though it hurt her to see a student like this. "You leave on family day."

"I don't want to go," Jamie pleaded.

"You can have the rest of the day off. However, the gym is off limits for you."

"I don't want to go."

"You're free to leave now."

"Principal Al-Abbas, please."

"The decision has been made, now please leave."

Jamie grew angry, storming out of the office, and slamming the door. He went to his back to his room and stood there. He looked around, frustrated. Frustrated at everything. He wanted to throw something, maybe break something. He wanted to do something.

* * *

A.T.O.M. opened the door to Zeta's room and walked in, the others in tow.

"What happened?" The robot asked, looking at the room. It was a mess. Blankets and pillows thrown about the room along with various papers from Jamie's backpack. One of Jamie drawers had been tossed aside, the clothes from inside now sprawled out.

"What did you say to Al-Abbas?" Jamie asked, his eyes red and puffy.

"You scared us," T'Chakek said.

"She's kicking me out now," Jamie said.

"That wasn't what we wanted to happen," Alexander said.

"What did you think would happen!"

"Jamie, we're worried about you," A.T.O.M. said, taking a step closer to his teammate.

"No you're not! You're a robot, you can't even feel anything!"

"That's not..." A.T.O.M. dropped it, but the words still stung.

"Just go, all of you. I just, I want to be alone"

They listened, not wanting to unset him more.

Amanda turned back to him before walking out. "I didn't say anything, so I expect my bed made when we come back."

 **A/N: Nurse's office juice boxes really suck, don't they Jamie. I've had quite a few myself and for some reason they were always outdated (I'm not anorexic, I have issues regulating my blood sugar).**

 **What do you guys think, I reading your opinions.**


	14. Family Day

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys. Really sorry. I've just been so off lately, I don't know why. Plus this chapter has been in my head for a while now and the stress of getting it right was really weighing me down. There were a couple days where I just wrote one sentence and had to stop. But, it's done and that's all that matters now. I just told myself, even if this sucks, I needed to get it posted. I'm sorry it took so long to get here.**

"You guys excited?" A.T.O.M asked as everyone woke up that Saturday.

"Definitely, I haven't seen my mom in months," Alexander said, putting on his shirt.

"I didn't invite my parents," Amanda said nonchalantly.

"We could choose to not invite your parents?" T'Chakek asked with slight surprise.

"You can when they're not superheroes," Amanda answered.

"Having problems with your family," A.T.O.M. asked.

"We didn't exactly part on good terms. I messed up bad back home. I love my parents and I want to see them, but I jut don't want to deal with it right now." T'Chakek focus switched to his nails, which had started picking at. "It just, it stresses me out, you know. Thinking about what they might say."

"I get it," Jamie said, "My dads are definitely going to be mad at me for getting kicked out, even if it's only temporary." There was a clear sense of annoyance in his voice at the words he said.

" _Students, please make your way to the atrium. Families will be here soon_ _,_ " a voice said over the speakers.

A.T.O.M. and Alexander made their way out the door with T'Chakek and Jamie sluggishly following behind.

"Good luck, guys," Amanda said in a sarcastic tone as the door shut.

They met up with Mark and Kevin in the hall and they all walked down together. Mark had his usual vacant gaze, but with a smile on his lips.

"They're close," He said as they stood on the elevator.

"How close?" Jamie asked, knowing his dads were probably not far behind.

"I can't tell distance, they're just close."

"Where's the rest of Gamma?" T'Chakek asked.

"Shiro doesn't have any living family and Tenta family isn't exactly welcomed on Earth," Kevin explained.

"Oh, right," T'Chakek said, feeling like an idiot. He knew those things, how could he forget them?

The elevator doors opened and everyone stepped out. Everyone else was already waiting, except for Sinnastar, Alwyn, Megan, November, Lix, and Jay. Jamie broke off from the group and walked over to sister.

"Hey," He said. Barnes gave him a nod and the two remained quiet after that.

On the other side of the atrium, Alexander met up with Lin.

"Did you change your mind about meeting Thor?" She asked.

"No," Alexander said. "I want to spend the day with my mom. Besides, Jason probably wants to spend the day with his dad without me getting in the way."

"If that's what you think is best?"

Alexander glanced over at his brother briefly. "Ja, I do."

The doors opened up as the first of the family started walking in. Mark rushed the doors. Wanda and Vision walked in a second after.

"Mom! Dad!" he said, louder than usually, running into his mom's arms.

A.T.O.M. followed behind his brother, hugging his dad. They then switched parents.

"I've missed you." Mark's words were slightly muffed by his dad's shirt.

"We've missed you too," Wanda said. "How's school been?"

A.T.O.M. and Mark took turns telling about their time at school. Mark seemed to be really happy as he told his parents of his progress with his powers. A.T.O.M. tried to keep it upbeat as well, he didn't want to bother his parents with the dysfunction of his team, nor the ominous fortellings of his brother. When Jamie passed out, A.T.O.M. knew that was what Mark was referring to, but it didn't seem like that was all of it. Jamie was fine, or at least as fine as Jamie could be. It felt like there had been more, but there couldn't be. He didn't want there to be.

As they talked, Lin's dad walked in and over to his daughter and Alexander.

"I hear all is going well for you," Phil said with a smile.

"Well the team needs some work, but overall, I'd say were the best here," Lin said proudly, before looking over to Alexander. "No offense."

"It's okay, I know Zeta's the worse."

"I'm sure that isn't true," Phil said.

Alexander didn't really want to hear how Zeta was secretly great. They weren't. Luckily, Alexander's mom walked in.

"Mutti," He called out, walking away from the Coulsons.

His mom rushed over to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Mein hasenfürzchen." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Mutti," he said in a falsely annoyed tone.

"I've missed you so much," His mom said in German.

"I've missed you too," He replied in the same tongue.

"Can you show me around?"

The sound of thunder caught everyone's attention. A second later, Thor walked through the doors.

"What's he doing here?" She sounded nervous, like she had pictured this day thousand times and dreaded every time.

"I'll explain it, but let me take you on that tour first,"

T'Chakek watched as they walked away. All his teammates were starting to leave now and he was beginning to feel alone. His parents were late. It sucked because the longer he waiting, the worse it was.

 _Ow._

He looked down at his finger, it was bleeding just under the nail. He hadn't picked his nails that low in a while. He watched as a dribble of blood trickled down.

"Still ruining your nails, I see," said a sweet, familiar voice in Xhosa.

T'Chakek turned. "Sorry, mom."

She wrapped him in a hug, which surprised him. Not because she never hugged him, but because he thought she'd still be mad.

"How are you liking the academy?"

"It's okay," he said, "but I miss home."

"I was told holiday is in a few weeks. You'll be home then." T'Challa said.

"Really?" T'Chakek said, hopeful. "I can leave?"

"For holiday," Nakia said. "You still have to finish out the rest of the year."

"I'm still being punished?" He dropped his head.

"This isn't a punishment," T'Challa said, sounding concerned. "Is that what you think this is?"

"Why else would you send me away?" T'Chakek said, becoming frustrated. "I messed up big, I know."

"That was one of the reason you're here," T'Chakek said, "but, it's not the only reason. Here you can learn to be part of a team. You'll need that if you ever want to part of the Avengers."

Across the atrium was Jamie and his family.

"So," Steve said, slicing through the thick tension. "How has school been?"

"Good," Barnes said briefly.

Jamie didn't answer.

"Are you packed?" Bucky asked his son.

"Do I have to leave?" Jamie asked.

"It's for for the best," Steve said and Jamie's heart dropped. "But it's only temporary. You'll be back."

"I want to be a hero, like you guys."

"Jamie," his sister said, turning to face her brother directly. "You're sick. You need help to get better. You can't be a hero if you don't get better."

"Peggy's right," Steve said.

Jamie let out a sigh. "I'll get my bag."

"You don't have to jut yet, we still have the whole day to spend together." Steve said, trying to cheer his son up. He didn't.

* * *

The day moved by quickly. It was around 1600 when Alexannder and his mom almost ran into Jason, Jane, and Thor, for the third time.

"You don't have to avoid him for me," his mom said. "You can meet him if you want."

"I don't want to," Alexander said.

His mom looked at him, a bit of sadness in her eyes. "You do."

"I don't want to intrude on Jason's time with him, it might be a while until they see each other again."

"It might be a while until you get the chance to meet your father again."

Alexander took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

His mom nodded.

Alexander turned around, walking down the hall, his mom following. He paused for a moment at the turn and his mom grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze of support. He turned the corner. Thor, Jane, and Jason were sitting at table in the cafeteria, talking. Jason noticed Alexander first and his whole demeaner changed. Thor seemed to notice this and looked over to see what his son had been looking at. His eyes landed on Alexander.

"Can I help you?" Thor asked as they neared.

"Hi, I, uh, I..." Alexander looked to his mom.

"do we know each other?" Thor asked Alexander's mom.

"You don't remember me?" she said in English with a dishearten tone in her voice. "I guess we weren't together long and it was a long time ago."

Realization washed over Thor's face. "I remember. It has been a while, fifteen years maybe."

"Sixteen," Alexander corrected. "I'm fifteen, so it had to of been sixteen."

He hadn't realized the words until after they left his mouth. Thor looked back and forth between the two for a moment, settling on Alexander's mom.

"You never said anything," he said.

"I didn't know until you were gone."

He turned back to Jane and Jason.

"Right after we broke up?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Thor said. "I lost after that. I spent some time in Germany and we met."

"I just, I wanted to say hi, so...hi. We will get going now," Alexander said, backing away.

"Nonsense," Thor said, turning around. "Spend the rest of the day with us. We should get to know one another. What was your name?"

"Alexander." His voice was quiet as he spoke, everything felt surreal.

* * *

Amanda had gone down to the cafeteria around two. There wasn't a set time for lunch, but various snacks and what not had been set out for everyone. She noticed some of the others who had no family scattered about. Grabbing an apple and a bag of chips, she made her way over to the auburn haired girl dressed head to toe in black.

"Megan, right?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah," Megan said, a bit caught off guard. "Amanda?"

"Yes." Amanda took a seat next to her. "The daughter of chaos, that's what they call you, right?"

"Some, yeah."

"I'm a fan of your powers, that nightmare gas you make-"

"Fear smoke," Megan corrected.

"Whatever," Amanda said, annoyed by the interruption. "I find interesting. I'd love to study it, if you wouldn't mind." Amanda set a container on the table.

Megan stared at the container with her kaleidoscopic eyes. "You think you can figure out my powers?"

"I'd have to study it first, but yes," Amanda lied.

"Pendergast," A voice called from behind the girls. They turned around to see Ms. Nguyen. "Principal Al-Abbas wants to see you in her office."

"Good luck," Megan said as Amanda got up, leaving the container.

Ms. Nguyen led her to the principal's office, where Al-Abbas was wanting.

"Come in," She said, walking into her office. Amanda followed.

"You were warned about hacking the school," The principal said.

Amanda, though surprised at being caught, said nothing.

"You were told if you did this again, you'd be expelled."

"So you're punishing me for being smart?"

Principal Al-Abbas glared. "Intelligence doesn't give you the right to break the rules. But," she said with a regretful tone. "Seeing as you've just lost a member of your team, I will not be expelling you. I'd hate for your team to suffer that kind of blow."

Amanda smirked.

"Don't push you're luck though. We already decided on alternate placements for the other members of your team have already been decided in the event you break the rules again.

"Beta for A.T.O.M, Delta for Alexander, Gamma for T'Chakek. I disagree, aside from T'Chakek, however. Especially the idea Alexnder deserves Delta, the guy can't control any part of his powers."

"How much did you read?"

Amanda was slow to answer, enjoying the principal's frustrated expression. "Zeta's alternate placements in the event half, well half isn't exactly accurate, but your words, not mine, are expelled. I'm on Delta in four out of six scenarios, I'm insulted."

"Anything else?"

"Didn't have the time."

"Well you aren't getting off with no punishment," Al-Abbas said. "You and your team are banned from the rec room for the next two weeks. Instead you may spent your time cleaning the bathrooms."

"You're kidding."

"I don't kid Ms. Pendergast. You may go now." She turned her attention to the papers on her desk. "Oh, and I'll be taking your laptop."

"I won't give you my laptop!"

Al-Abbas didn't even look up. "I already have it. Now leave or be escorted out, it's your choice."

Amanda stood, fuming as she left the office. She walked back to the cafeteria, but Megan was gone. After a while of aimless wondering, she decided to just go to her room. When she walked in she saw Jamie, packing his bags.

"Megan dropped by for you," he said as he shoved his some shirts into one of the bags.

"She did?"

"Yeah." He turned away from the mess on his bed to grab something from the nightstand. "She wanted to give you this."

He held out the container Amanda had given her. She snatched it from his hands.

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"Plan D," she said, staring at the box. "For if their are multiple hostiles at once."

"It's her fear smoke, isn't it?"

Amanda turned her attention to Jamie. "You know, your not as dumb as you seem."

"Thanks," Jamie said sarcastically, shoving in the last of his clothes in his bag and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Leaving?"

Jamie nodded, heading towards the door.

"You know," Amanda said, "I don't care if you say goodbye, but what about the others?"

"I can't." He walked out the door, meeting his dads downstairs.

"Ready?" Bucky asked.

"No," Jamie said, walking towards the exit.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for any typos or errors, I didn't proof read. It's nearly 2,500 words and I'm tired.**

 **Alexander's mom calls him my bunny fart, which is apparently a term of endearment in German. At least that's what the internet says. My German readers can tell me if I'm wrong. I thought it was cute and funny though, so I had to add it in.**


	15. Scrubbing Toilets

**A/N: This one is a lot shorter than the last, but there's still a lot going on, so hoping it's still good.**

Scrubbing toilets was not fun.

"You just had to hack the school," T'Chakek said as he scrubbed.

"Shut up," Amanda snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Guys," A.T.O.M. said, "Can we stop fighting?"

"At least you can't smell it," Amanda said under her breath.

"We're almost done, just focus on that," A.T.O.M., finishing up his toilet.

"Really," said a voice from behind. It was Sinnastar. "Cuz it looks like you missed a spot."

Sinnastar dumped a can of soda on the ground with a smirk. The sticky liquid spread across the floor. T'Chakek stood, holding his scrub brush like a weapon.

"Don't," A.T.O.M. said. "We can't get into anymore trouble."

"You better listen to that hunk of metal, we wouldn't want you getting hurt, again."

"You want to see hurt." T'Chakek readied himself for battle.

"T'Chakek stop," Alexander said.

"Seriously," Amanda said, "We can't afford more trouble."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, is the kitty angry," Sinnastar taunted.

With those words, T'Chakek charged. As he was about to strike, though, he felt a shock and his body tensed up. He fell to the floor along with Sinnastar.

"I'm sorry," the prince heard from behind, "I didn't mean to. The powers have a mind of their own."

"So," Amanda drawled out, "How much trouble do you think were in for now?"

When Sinnastar could finally move, he bolted up. "With any luck, tons." He stormed out of the bathroom.

As he walked through the doors, his teammates were standing in front of him.

"What's got you so angry?" Alwyn asked.

"One of the stupid foreign Zeta kids electrocuted me," Sinnastar said. "They're in loads of trouble."

"He can't control it," Lin said.

"You're defending that loser?"

"No, but his powers only work when he feels in danger, which means you'll get in trouble too if you say anything. And, if you get in trouble, we all do," Lin said matter of factly.

"I am not getting punished for you," Alwyn said.

"Fine," Sinnastar grumbled. "But they're still going to pay for this."

He walked away, angry, his teammates in tow. A.T.O.M. had been listening to the whole conversation, telling his teammates what he heard.

Rage seemed to spread across T'Chakek's face. "I'm going to kick that guy's-"

"That's enough, just get back to scrubbing," A.T.O.M. said.

"And who put you in charge?" Amanda questioned.

"I just don't want us doing anything stupid."

"I'm not stupid," T'Chakek mumbled.

"I wasn't trying to say you were, I'm sorry," A.T.O.M. said.

"If anyone should be in charge," Amanda continued. "It should be me, not some useless hunk of metal."

"Useless?" A.T.O.M. questioned.

"Please, you do nothing. You completely suck at sparring. You'd be utterly useless in any actual fight."

"I'm a lot better than you realize," A.T.O.M. said.

"Oh, I'm sure," Amanda voice dripped with sarcasm. "You must just like losing all the time then."

T'Chakek watched as the two fought. Alexander just continued on with his scrubbing. Did Lin not really care about him? He supposed her loyalty was to her team before anything else, but the way she talked about him sounded cold, like they weren't actually friends. Maybe he had been mistaken, maybe they weren't friends.

* * *

The rest of the day hadn't gone well. When Zeta was finally done cleaning, it was dinner time. As they got their food, Sinnastar had 'accidentally' bumped into Alexander, making him spill his food all over himself. Tomato sauce wasn't an easy stain to get out. When they got to their table, it was sticky with some unknown substance. But, with no other tables available, they sat down. Dinner was ate in silence for Zeta as Amanda stared angrily at A.T.O.M. and T'Chakek at Sinnastar.

When dinner was over, they headed upstairs to their room. A.T.O.M. decided to head over to Gamma instead, to check on his brother. When the other three reached Zeta's room, T'Chakek looked back over to Gamma's room to make sure it was shut. He then shut his own door.

In a low voice, almost a whisper, he said, "Are you nuts?" to Amanda.

"What?" Amanda said in a normal volume.

"Shh." T'Chakek put a finger to his lips. "He has really good hearing."

"A.T.O.M.?" Amanda guessed.

"Yes. What were you thinking, egging him on like that?"

"He thinks he's the boss. He isn't."

"You know what he is, right?" T'Chakek had a hint of fear on his face. "He's a fragment of Ultron. You've had to of learned about that guy in history class."

"The thing nearly destroyed all life on Earth," Amanda said.

"If Ultron was capable of that, don't you think a fragment of him is capable of that too?"

"T'Chakek's right," Alexander said with the same volume as the others. "Just be nice and stay on his good side. We don't want him leveling the school, or worse."

* * *

"Everything alright?" Mark asked his brother, who's mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Everything's fine," A.T.O.M. lied.

"You know I know you can hear them," Mark said.

"Hear who?" A.T.O.M. feigned ignorance.

"I hear what they're thinking from here and it's obviously a conversation."

A.T.O.M. just stared off. He took in a deep breath. "Everyone's afraid of me, aren't they?"

Mark hugged his brother. "I'm not."

 **A/N: If I have yet to mention your character or if you just want to see more of them, let me know and I'll try to get them in soon. I don't want to drop the ball on anyone.**


	16. Too Loud

"If would turn your attention to the screen at the front of the room," Prof Kinsey said through the speakers as he brought up a new image. "This set of coding is relatively simple, but it is extremely useful."

Amanda slumped back into her chair. "It's rudimentary is what it is."

"Will you shut up, I'm trying to focus," T'Chakek said.

"Don't tell me what to do," Amanda snapped back.

"Zeta!" Prof Kinsey said, his voice commanding attention. "Quiet down, or I will have to write you up."

"We're sorry, Professor," A.T.O.M. said.

"Very well, now as I was saying." He continued on with his explanation of the coding.

"Zeta is a joke," Alwyn whispered, too quiet for the Professor, but loud enough for everyone nearby and A.T.O.M. to hear.

"Definitely," Sinnastar agreed.

Being Beta, Jay was close enough to hear what they said. He didn't say anything, but he kept thinking, _stop being idiots, the sentient killing machine behind us has really good hearing._

Mark heard that. He heard the thoughts of nearly everyone in the room. It had been a particularly bad day for him psychically. He tried his best to focus and shut it down, but that was hard to do when all were terrible thoughts.

 _He's so annoying, I wish he wasn't on my_ team. Thought Amanda.

 _I wonder when he's going to snap?_ Thought Jackie. _It has to be any day now._

 _That guy really freaks me out._ Thought Houg as he glanced at Zeta behind him.

It's not that these thoughts were new, someone always had their thought up around A.T.O.M., it was that today, Mark couldn't make them go away.

 _Dangerous_

 _Freak_

 _I wonder when he's-_

 _This class is so boring_

 _It's not safe with-_

 _Evil_

 _I wish he wasn't-_

It wouldn't stop.

 _I can't wait to get out of here_

 _-can feel?_

 _He scares-_

 _Professor Kinsey is so-_

 _-going to blow one of-_

 _-Mark guy alright?_

 _It's not safe-_

 _He's going to hurt someone_

" _Dude are you alright?_ " Quill thought or maybe said, Mark couldn't tell.

 _I don't feel so good_

 _Are his eyes glowing?_

 _-freaking me out_

 _Someone should stop him before-_

 _Does he hear a word anyone's saying?_

 _This should get his attention._

There was a loud thud. The noise caught Mark off guard. Various things sped around the room, many exploding without warning.

"Class, get to safety, I'm calling for back up!" Prof Kinsey shouted.

"I'm not waiting for back up," Sinnastar said, charging Mark. Not even intending to, Mark hit him with a flying text book, exploding it on impact. Sinnastar flew across the room, the wall.

Lix tried getting close, using her aura armor to protect herself from the projectiles, but a flying desk knocked her out of the way.

There was a banging at the door. The back up Prof Kinsey called had arrived, but there was so many desks and computers blocking the doors and windows, no one could get through. Wind began picking up as everything flew around.

"We need a plan," November said.

"I have a plan," Tenta said, pulling out Dødsvåpen, his weapon of choice.

"No!" A.T.O.M. yelled. "You aren't hurting my brother."

"He's hurting us," Tenta said.

As the others worked out a plan, Amanda went for her backpack. Megan's contain of fear smoke was inside it. If she let out enough, she could paralyze Mark with fear, at least she hoped so.

"I can stop him," A.T.O.M. said. "Just take cover."

Amanda had the fear gas in hand, but paused. She watched A.T.O.M. go towards his brother. He got over so fast, though, Amanda was sure she actually missed it when she blinked. No one had realized he was that fast.

"Mark, it's me." Someone's pencil flew straight through his arm, but it healed in a matter of seconds. A.T.O.M. body then began morphing as he adjusted into his battle armor, again, to the surprise of his classmates. He grabbed Marks arms. "Mark, it's A.T.O.M. I'm right here, you're okay."

A computer slammed into his back, but he seemed unfazed. "Everything will be okay, but people are scared. You feel that, don't you? You can make that go away, please stop."

The explosions stopped. A few things fell to the ground. Mark's eyes dimmed, but there was still a faint glow. Tears began falling from them.

"It's hurts,' Mark said. "It hurts so bad."

He fell into his brother's arms. "I know, I'm here."

Mark began to sob. A couple small items still flew around, but most had stopped. Amanda slipped the fear smoke back into a bag before anyone noticed.

"Can someone unbarricade the door?" A.T.O.M. asked.

Tenta, T'Chakek, Barnes, Jason, and Thrain moved desks and computers out of the way.

"It won't stop," Mark said as the teachers made their way in.

"Is everyone alright?" Principal Al-Abbas asked.

"Sinnastar and Lix were hit the worst, they're probably need medical attention," A.T.O.M. said calmly. "Mark needs somewhere quiet, somewhere he can't hear any thoughts, so he can calm his mind."

"Finch, you take care of the Maximoff boys, we'll take care of everyone else," Principal Al-Abbas said.

"Come with me," Mr. Finch said. A.T.O.M. lifted up Mark and followed the teacher out.

"I'm sorry," Mark mumbled.

"Everyone will be okay," A.T.O.M. assured his brother.

"Their more scared now. Of you. Of me. My fault."

"We'll be okay," A.T.O.M. said.

"loud," Mark said. "Still loud."

"It'll quiet down soon."

"He's scared."

"He won't hurt you," A.T.O.M. told Mr. Finch.

"He doesn't believe you," Mark said. "He shouldn't."

"Don't say that," A.T.O.M. said.

Mark just held on to his brother tighter, taking a deep breath.

"I wish it could be quiet," Mark said.

"Me too," A.T.O.M. said. He couldn't hear thoughts, but he could hear what their classmates we're telling the teachers and none of it was good. Sooner or later everyone is afraid of the Maximoff boys he supposed. He just hoped this time would have been different.

 **A/N: I was debating on going farther, but this felt like the right place to end.**


	17. Alone

**A/N: Wow, whats it been, 6 months, I'm sorry to have kept everyone waiting. As I said on my profile, I had been under a lot of stress, but I'm back now and I'm really excited to be working this story again.**

The other students always had given A.T.O.M. weary looks before, but it was worse now. They watched him, fear glittering their eyes, now truly aware of the danger him presented. During spars, it wasn't just A.T.O.M. shying away. His opponents approached him more cautiously.

It would've been easier with Mark. The Maximoff boys may have been the terrors of the school now, but at least they'd be together. After his meltdown, though, their parents felt it best that Mark go home with them.

A.T.O.M. wished they took him too. He didn't want to be at the school, especially not alone. His teammates barely talked to him. The other students avoided him at all costs.

After another dinner with conspicuous glances and hushed conversations that he could still hear perfectly well, A.T.O.M. decided he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to go home.

None of his teammates questioned when he broke away from the group. He walked down to the principal's office.

The secretary sat behind her desk, going through paper work. She lifted her head when A.T.O.M. walked in.

"Can I help you?" She asked. There was a smile on her face, but a hint of fear in her voice.

"I...umm..is Principal Al-Abbas in? I want to talk to her."

"Sure, one moment." The secretary pushed down a button on her comm. "There's a student here that wants to see you."

"Send them in," Principal Al-Abbas said through the comm.

A.T.O.M. walked into her office.

"Oh, A.T.O.M.," Al-Abbas said as he walked in. "Take a seat."

A.T.O.M. did just that.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I want to go home," A.T.O.M. said. "I don't belong here, I'm a danger to the other students."

"You're not a danger, A.T.O.M." She seemed genuinely calm over him. That wasn't something A.T.O.M. was use to.

"You saw what happened during Mark's meltdown."

"I did. You've been holding back this whole time. Why?"

"I didn't want to scare anyone," A.T.O.M. said.

"You want to be a hero, right?" The principle asked.

"Yes," A.T.O.M. replied.

"Then don't hold back."

"But the others-"

"If they can't handle their fears, then they don't have what it takes to be heroes." A.T.O.M. stayed quiet, he didn't know how to respond. "You can talk to your parents about leaving if you want, but the heroes need you on our side. You and your brother could make a great team one day, though Mark needs more time to gain control of his powers."

"Will the others ever stop fearing me?" A.T.O.M. asked.

"I don't know," Al-Abbas said. "So, will I be making a phone call to your parents?"

A.T.O.M. thought it over. He wanted to be a hero, but he also wanted be around people who weren't constantly scared of him. He was still unsure of his answer when the words came out.

"I'll stay."

"I'm glad to hear it."

A.T.O.M. got up from his chair and walk towards the door. He looked back before walking out.

"One more thing," he said. "Who's joining Zeta? It's been a few days, I assume the placement will be soon."

"None of Gamma will be joining Zeta," Al-Abbas said.

"Oh," A.T.O.M. said.

"When we brought up reassigning them, they requested to stay together. They said since they've already spent months training and living together, they feel they would be stronger sticking together, even with just three people. Can't say I disagree. They're a strong team, even without your brother."

A.T.O.M. wished his team was like that as left the principal's office, but he knew they'd all take the chance to dissolve Zeta if they could. They weren't a team, not like Gamma, not like any of the others.

He could here the whispers of his teammates in their room before he even reached the elevator. It was nothing new, just talk of how nervous they were, reminding each other to keep an eye on him. It wasn't just his teammates, it came from everyone at some point or another, but it always hurt worse coming from the people who were supposed to always be by his side.

He walked into the room and everyone went silent.

"Everything alright?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to Principal Al-Abbas, but everything's alright," A.T.O.M. said as he walked to his bed.

"That's good," T'Chakek said.

"We were going to head down to the rec room," Alexander said.

A.T.O.M. took a seat on his bed. "Go without me, I want to work on my homework."

"Alright," Alexander said.

Alexander, T'Chakek, and Amanda left the room and headed towards the rec room.

"You know he doesn't have homework to do," Amanda said as they entered the elevator.

"He's a robot, he got it done seconds after class," T'Chakek said.

"If he wants to be alone, that's fine with me." Amanda hit the button for the first floor. "I'm going to the computer lab. I got some...stuff I want to work on."

"Whatever, I just want to get some fresh air. I feel like I've been stuck in classes for centuries," T'Chakek said.

The doors to the elevator opened and everyone walked out, going their separate ways.

 **A/N: This isn't really what I wanted to give you guys after such a long wait, but it was a necessary chapter. The next one should be better.**


	18. Try Not To Hold Back

**A/N: I'm sorry for worrying you guys, with the lack of update and this whole pandemic going on, I know some of you were worried, I fine, but I appreciate the concern**

 **I want to apologies, it's been way too long since an update and this chapter is very short. TBH, I'm not really into the mcu at the moment, other fandoms have caught my eye, and it's caused me to fall out of love with this story. I won't abandon it, I promise, I don't want to abandon another story, it's just hard to get myself to write for this**

A.T.O.M. thought about Principal Al-Abbas' words as he walked onto the sparring mat. He did want to be a hero, he knew he shouldn't be holding back. Well, he should be holding back a bit. After all, he could kill everyone in the school in a matter of minutes if he tried.

He was sparring against Lix, he knew she could take some hard hits because of her aura powers. A.T.O.M. decided he wouldn't hold back as much in this fight, not like he had been. Coach Torres blew the whistle and for time first time, A.T.O.M. went on the offensive.

A.T.O.M. ran towards Lix, though not at full force. Still, she was caught by surprise. She side stepped out of the way as A.T.O.M. neared, his punch hitting only air. Quick to react, Lix blasted A.T.O.M. with a bolt of lightning.

"Not bad," A.T.O.M. said.

"Not bad yourself," Lix said, clearly a bit shaken up.

She attacked with another bolt of lightning, but A.T.O.M. evaded. He moved toward his opponent quickly, though still slow enough for her to notice, striking her in the shoulder. Lix's armor kept her safe, but to everyone's surprise, including Lix, the aura armor cracked under the force. A.T.O.M. hadn't meant to hit her that hard. He stood in shock for a moment. He should've been more careful. He was too dangerous.

Lix's saw her opportunity. She dropped to the ground, sweeping A.T.O.M.'s legs out from under him. The robot fell flat on his back.

"Lix wins," Coach Torres announced.

Lix got off the mat as quick as she could. The rest of Beta checked to see if she was okay. She assured her teammates she was fine. A.T.O.M. pushed himself off the ground. No one from Zeta checked on him, but other students gave him looks. Mostly fear, some anger, others just plain shock. A.T.O.M. couldn't blame them.

Alexander was next on the mat. He was going up against Thrain. Briefly, he glanced over at his brother, Thrain's friend, as his opponent walked onto the mat. It had been months, but Jason still hadn't taught Alexander a thing about how to control his powers. Alexander didn't know how to feel about it; Thrain was the one who suggested the tutoring, not Jason. Still, Alexander couldn't help but feel anger at Jason's continuous ignoring of him.

It was clear family day had been awkward for him. It was awkward for both of them. Alexander had hoped things would get better for them after that day, but Jason hadn't spoken to him since.

When the whistle blew, Thrain ran at full force. Alexander ducked as Thrain threw his first punch, but neglected to watch his opponent's other hand. Thrain hit Alexander's side hard. Alexander's powers took over, shooting a large bolt of lightning through Thrain's hand. Thrain stumbled backwards a step, grabbing his hand.

"Sorry," Alexander said. "I didn't mean for it to be that strong."

"Don't apologies," Thrain said, going in for another hit.

Alexander's powers must have overexerted itself on the last surge because nothing happened when Thrain hit him again. Alexander fought back, but his punches didn't land like Thrains. Occasionally, the lightning would fight back, the most of the time, it stayed dormant.

After just a couple minutes, Thrain hit Alexander square in the chest, sending Alexander stumbling off the mat.

"Thrain wins," Coach Torres announced.

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who has stuck around, I know it's been a slow journey and again I'm sorry, see you in what, 3 months, lol**


	19. Failure Probable

**A/N: Happy Pride Month everyone! Just remember, here you are loved, regardless of your gender and sexuality**

As the school year drifted on, Zeta continued to drift apart. It felt like nothing was going right and they were done trying. They lost every spar they were in, they failed to complete half of their group projects, any chance they got to not be together they took.

They ate their lunch in silence, as they usually did. The other tables were alive with chatter to the point that the silence of Zeta was deafening to it's members, but no one did anything to change that.

As lunch was nearing it's end, Principal Al-Abbas came in, standing at the front of the room.

"Attention!" she shouted and all eyes turned to her. "As I'm sure you are all well aware, the school year is coming to an end. You have six weeks until summer break." Some students started cheering, but Principal Al-Abbas' glare shut them right up. "At the end of the of the year, each team will be given a randomly selected scenario in which you will have to 'save the day' so to speak. This will affect your final grade, so I suggest getting some extra practice in now while you can."

The principal left the room when she finished, giving the students just enough time to clean off their tables before heading to their next class.

"Looks like were flunking out," Amanda said.

Both T'Chakkek and Alexander wanted to object, but they knew she was right. Together, Zeta walked to their next class in silence.

* * *

When classes were over for the day, Zeta was ready to relax for the afternoon. It didn't seem they would get that luxury, though. As soon as parted ways, a voice spoke through the speakers.

"Zeta to Principal Al-Abbas' office now, I repeat, Zeta to Principal Al-Abbas' office now."

They met up outside of the door to the office.

"What did you do now?" T'Chakek asked as Amanda walked over, completing the group.

"Nothing. Why assume it's my fault?"

"It's always your fault," T'Chakek said.

"Except when it's yours," Amanda said.

"Can we get this over with before we get in even more trouble?" Alexander asked.

"I agree," A.T.O.M. said.

He opened the door and walked in, his teammates following.

"The principal has been waiting for you," the secretary said as they entered. "Go on in."

The principal's office only had two seats available to the students. Amanda and T'Chakek went straight for the seats, leaving A.T.O.M. and Alexander standing.

"Glad to see you finally made it," Principal Al-Abbas said.

"Why are we here?" Amanda asked.

"I have two things to discuss with you," the principal said, pulling out a file. "First, your grades. They are low, especially in areas of teamwork."

"Are we flucking out?" Alexander asked.

"Flunking," Amanda corrected.

"Not necessarily. You could scrap by if you ace the final," Principal Al-Abbas said.

"By ace, you mean..." T'Chakek asked.

"A near perfect score. Difficult, yes, but not impossible."

"Have you met Zeta? We'll barely pass the final as it is, there's no way we're acing it," Amanda said.

"What kind of heroes are we going to make if we just give up?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Standing in the door, suitcase in his hand, was Jamie. He looked a lot better from when he left. He held himself in a more confident way that suited him well.

"Are you back?" A.T.O.M. asked.

"Looks like, I still have therapy a few days a week, but they say I'm doing better. I feel like I'm doing better."

"That's great," Alexander said.

"You're dismissed Zeta," Principal Al-Abbas said. "You have a lot of practice to get done and a short time to do it."

 **A/N: Stay safe, stay kind, I'll try to update soon**


End file.
